


Five Things Ronon Didn't Tell John

by Paian



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, F/M, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-12
Updated: 2006-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five Things Ronon Didn't Tell John

1\. Ronon saw right away what was going on between Sheppard and McKay. Telling either of them something that they already knew would be stupid. So he didn't.

2\. Ronon would have liked a piece of Sheppard himself. The only reason to tell Sheppard that would be to get Sheppard to reciprocate. Ronon knew that Sheppard wouldn't. Sheppard seemed to enjoy women the way Ronon enjoyed men, but Sheppard would categorize doing a man as betraying his loyalty to McKay. Ronon respected that. He'd only ever slept with one woman in his life, the love of his life, and he would be faithful to that bond until he died. That was the bond that Sheppard had with McKay. So Ronon didn't tell him.

3\. Lorne enjoyed men the same way that Ronon did. Ronon didn't tell Sheppard about Lorne. It seemed to Ronon that Sheppard's military screwed its people coming and going, but there was nothing anybody could do about it from here, so there was no point bringing it up. Ronon and Lorne got together every couple of weeks to hump and grind and pump the tension out of each other while in his heart Lorne pined for Cadman, and neither of those was something it would do any good for Sheppard to know, so Ronon didn't tell him.

4\. Ronon didn't tell Sheppard that he had at various times considered telling Sheppard everything he knew, because his training had been to give everything you were and everything you had to the commander who owned your allegiance, and that included everything you knew. But he'd despised that aspect of his service, so good riddance. The structure and quality of Earth allegiances were different anyway -- he knew that much, but he was still learning the subtleties of _how_ they differed, and gauging the differences between allegiance and loyalty. That, he knew, was something Sheppard knew about him. So there was no reason to tell him.

5\. Ronon didn't tell Sheppard that his loyalty to Teyla had outstripped his loyalty to Sheppard from the beginning. Their interests ran in parallel for now. If that changed, he wouldn't have to tell Sheppard, because either Sheppard would find out for himself, or Sheppard would be dead, or they would amount to the same thing.


End file.
